BestFriend?
by Naiya-OKS
Summary: "jadi kau membiarkan dia mengakhiri hubungan kalian?""lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana? Menangis? Aku sudah lelah menangis."Sahabatmu hanya sanggup menghela nafas berat.Suck at summary.cast diketahui di akhir cerita.Warning : Boysxboys, Shonen Ai, typos, tidak sesuai EYD, chara death, angst gagal.


By : Naiya_OKS aka Jung Ah Heon

Genre : Angst gagal,Friendship

Rating : general

Cast : Just see and wait

Disclaimer : Onew punya Key. Key punya Onew. Dan cerita ini punya SAYA

Warning : Boysxboys, Shonen Ai, typos, tidak sesuai EYD, chara death, angst gagal.

**Annyeong chingu. Naiya balik lagi dan kali ini saya mencoba membuat angst yang sangat gagal. Yah dinikmati aja ya chingu. Sekarang Naiya lagi coba bikin FF yuri dan rate M. do'ain cepet selesai ya. Yang terakhir, review ya chingu. Kamshahamnida...**

.

Tetes air hujan membasahi tubuhmu. Menghapus sisa airmata dan menutupi dirimu dari kesedihan. Kau tersenyum, menatap taman yang menjadi kenangan antar dirimu dengannya. Seolah melupakan kejadian yang terjadi sebelumnya, kau melangkahkan kakimu dengan ringan. Melupakan kenyataan bahwa sesaat yang lalu, kekasihmu baru saja memutuskanmu. Kau tersenyum semakin lebar. Biarlah orang-orang akan menganggapmu gila, toh kau sedang bahagia saat ini.

**BestFriend?**

.

.

.

"jadi kau membiarkan dia mengakhiri hubungan kalian?" wanita dihadapanmu menatapmu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tatapan kaget yang bercampur dengan kesedihan. Sedih mungkin karena sahabatnya yang terlalu lemah. Kau hanya tertawa menanggapi komentar sahabatmu itu.

"lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Menahannya supaya tidak pergi?" kau tertawa pelan sebelum meneguk minumanmu.

"hentikan tawamu itu. Kau itu sudah seperti orang gila. Kenapa kau malah tertawa saat kekasihmu memutuskan hubungan kalian?" dia menatapmu bingung. Kau hanya tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana? Menangis? Aku sudah lelah menangis."

"setidaknya dengan menangis kau akan terlihat normal."

"hey aku ini masih normal. Aku hanya sedang ingin menikmati hidup saja. Apa itu salah?"

"huft terserahlah. Aku sudah bosan menasihatimu." Sahabatmu hanya sanggup menghela nafas berat.

.

Kau kembali tersenyum saat mengingat percakapanmu dengan sahabatmu. Kau benar-benar tidak paham dengan pikiran sahabatmu. Apakah orang yang tidak menangis adalah orang tidak normal?

Saat ini kau tengah menatap jalanan yang ramai. Kendaraan berlalu lalang tanpa henti. Kau menanti sahabatmu sambil sesekali meneguk minumanmu.

"hey menungguku lama?" sahabatmu menepuk punggungmu pelan sebelum duduk di hadapanmu. Kau hanya tersenyum melihatnya datang.

"kenapa sekarang kau suka sekali tersenyum? Kurasa kau harus pergi ke psikolog. Ada yang salah dengan saraf otakmu." Sobat dekatmu itu menatapmu dengan sinis. Kau hanya tertawa melihat reaksinya.

"hey apakah sekarang kau mengajakku bertemu untuk membahas masalah ini?"

"em bukan. Aku sebenarnya ingin Tanya mengenai keka err mantan kekasihmu." Sahabatmu mengaduk minuman yang telah kau pesankan sebelum dia datang. Tangannya bergetar pertanda gugup. "maaf, mungkin seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan hal ini." Dia meralat ucapanmu saat melihat ekspresimu yang berubah.

"hey kenapa harus sungkan? Memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanyamu sambil tersenyum yang yah bisa dikatakan pilu dan terlalu memaksakan.

"maaf. Aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat. Tapi apa kau masih mencintainya? Maaf jika pertanyaanku menyinggungmu." Dia terlihat meremas jemari-jemarinya. Berusaha menghilangkan ketakutan. Kau menatapnya lama, mencoba mencari alasan pertanyaan itu. Lama akhirnya kau menghela nafas pelan, mengurangi sesak yang mengumpul di dadamu.

"kenapa kau bertanya soal itu? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

"err sebenarnya aku penasaran. Jika kau masih mencintainya, kenapa kau melepasnya? Apa kau memiliki alasan untuk itu?" sahabatmu menatapmu dengan _orb _hitam yang sangat indah. Ugh, mata itu membuatmu gugup.

" mungkin selama ini kau belum terlalu mengenal diriku ya. Kau harus tau, aku tidak bisa menjadi manusia yang egois." Kau memutus kalimatmu, lalu tersenyum kembali. " Mungkin aku mencintainya, tetapi dia tidak mencintaiku. Lalu apa aku harus mempertahannya? Padahal aku tau, jika dia bersamaku dia tidak akan bahagia. Lalu apa aku harus memaksanya menjadi milikku?" penjelasan panjangmu membuat sahabatmu terdiam. Ekspresinya berubah sendu. Tiba-tiba saja dia menangis sambil tersenyum pilu. Kau langsung terkesiap, tidak menyangka mendapatkan reaksi seperti ini.

"hey, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa menangis?" Tanya sambil mengusap airmatanya dengan jemarimu.

Sahabatmu kembali tersenyum tetapi masih menyisakan airmata. "aku hiks aku sudah hiks menjadi manusia yang hiks egois. Hiks aku harus bagaimana?" perkataannya semakin membingungkan.

"hey apa maksudmu?"

"aku mencintai seseorang dan aku selalu ingin dia menjadi milikku. Aku melakukan banyak hal untuk itu. Aku orang egois ya?" dia kembali tersenyum pilu.

Kau menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon maaf. Kau merasa sudah mengatakan hal yang sangat salah. Bagaimana kau bisa membuat sahabatmu sampai menangis dan merasa bersalah begini. "maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud begitu."

"sudahlah tidak apa-apa. aku duluan masih ada kerjaan. Bye." Sahabatmu meninggalkanmu dengan tanda Tanya besar di kepalamu. Kau masih menatap punggungnya sampai menghilang di jalanan yang ramai.

.

Seminggu berlalu. Selama itu kau tidak mendapat kabar dari sahabatmu. Dia seolah menghilang dari kehidupanmu. Di kampus tidak ada, apartemen tidak ada. Dia seolah lenyap ditelan bumi, menghilang tanpa jejak. Kau selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Apalagi di pertemuan terakhir kalian, dia menangis. Kau hanya bisa meraba-raba apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tapi semua spekulasimu berakhir saat sepucuk surat datang di pintu rumahmu. Kau membacanya lalu terdiam. Menghela nafas pelan lalu kembali terdiam. Tanpa sadar Kristal berjatuhan dari pelupuk matamu. Kau menyentuh dadamu, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Kau menggumamkan namanya, berkali-kali sebanyak yang kau bisa. Kau mengusap pipimu yang basah lalu kembali meneteskan airmata. Semakin lama isakanmu semakin terdengar dan semakin keras. Kau menekan dadamu dengan keras, mengisi kekosongan yang tiba-tiba datang menyeruak. Tak lama kemudian, tubuhmu terjatuh. Berdebam dengan keras di depan rumah.

.

**Dear Minho, my bestfriend**

**Apa kabar? Apa seminggu ini kau mencariku? Maaf ya aku menghindarimu. Aku hanya sedang bingung. Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Banyak dosa yang sudah kulakukan padamu. Baiklah akan aku jelaskan satu persatu. Apa Kau ingat pembicaraan kita tentang orang yang egois? **

**Kuberi tahu satu kenyataan yang mungkin membuatmu terkejut. Aku mencintaimu. Apa kau terkejut? Maafkan aku. Aku sudah ingin mengatakan ini sejak lama tapi aku tidak sanggup. Karena itu aku melakukan banyak hal untuk menarik perhatianmu. Sebenarnya mantan kekasihmu tidak mencintai orang lain. Akulah yang memintanya meninggalkanmu dan mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu. **

**Tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa menjadi lebih dari sahabatmu. Tapi aku selalu berusaha dan berharap, setidaknya sekali saja kau akan melihatku. Aku sudah menjadi orang yang egois kan? Seminggu ini aku merenung. Apa hukuman yang pantas untuk orang yang egois. Aku sudah berfikir tapi tidak ada yang sebanding dengan kesalahanku. Akhirnya aku menemukan satu hal yang mungkin dapat menghapus kesalahanku. Aku harus menghilang dari kehidupan orang yang aku sakiti, benar tidak?**

**Kau ingat racun yang salah kau beli saat kita akan membunuh tikus? Aku meminumnya. Meski rasanya tidak enak, mungkin dengan ini kau bisa memaafkanku. Maafkan aku. Tapi kuharap kau memahami alasanku. Terimakasih sudah mau menjadi sahabatku. Dan kumohon kau mau memaafkan kesalahanku.**

**Orang yang akan selalu mencintaimu**

**Lee Taemin**


End file.
